


just me, him, and the moon

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: It's finally nice enough outside now that spring's here, so Louis takes Harry on their first "official" date, which doesn't include sneakily making out while their parents are home.





	just me, him, and the moon

“Where are we going?” Harry giggles, poking Louis’ cheek.

“Oi! Cut it out,” Louis swats blindly at Harry, trying to maintain a stern facade while focusing on the road.

“We’re almost there,” Louis reassures, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. Harry brings their hands up to his mouth, planting a slobbery kiss to Louis’ hand.

“Gross,” Louis mumbles, knowing his ridiculously fond expression counters all attempts at appearing annoyed.

Harry giggles and returns to staring out the window, quietly singing along to the radio.

It really is only another five minutes before Louis’ pulling over and parking the car. He flings his door open and rushes to the passenger side to open the door for Harry, bowing dramatically simply to hear Harry’s subsequent laugh.

Louis waits by the car in anticipation of Harry’s reaction to their first “official” date-- Harry’s informed him many times that making out on the couch while their parents are next door does _not_ count as a date.

Harry turns around slowly, unable to mask the confusion on his face.

“Lou, um, did we get lost?”

Louis shakes his head, smirking mischievously.

“Well, um, I’m sure this field in the middle of nowhere is lovely but I… don’t get it.”

Louis steps forward, taking both of Harry’s hands in his.

“Look up, love,” Louis murmurs.

Harry gasps loudly, freeing his hands from Louis’ grip to cover his mouth.

“Lou, it’s beautiful,” he whispers in complete awe.

Louis smiles widely, proud of himself. He knows what Harry’s experiencing; that first look at the immense stretch of stars out here, away from city lights, is one of the most breathtaking views in the world.

But it’s nothing compared to the look of pure elation on Harry’s face right now, and Louis doesn’t bother looking up, not bearing to tear his eyes from Harry.

Looking back at Louis, Harry breaks into a giant grin, studying Louis slyly.

“Louehhhhh,” he teases, nudging their shoulders. “You took me stargazing on our first date? That’s so romantic. You must like me soooooo much. That’s so embarrassing for you.”

His teasing is downplayed by the fact he can’t stop giggling, which just makes Louis giggle alongside him.

Louis shrugs, feigning nonchalance externally while internally he’s freaking out that he made Harry so happy.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? It’s not every spring day I get a first-date with a curly-haired, dimpled cherub.”

Harry sqwuaks out his loud, jarring laugh, happiness practically radiating off him.

Louis hops onto the hood of his car, reaching out to pull Harry up alongside him.

Once both safely atop the hood, Harry snuggles into Louis’ side, laying his head on Louis’ shoulder as they gaze up to the stars. They don’t say anything, just savoring being in each others’ arms.

It’s Louis who finally breaks the silence.

“So do you think I’ll get a second date?”

Harry playfully shoves his shoulder, shaking his head as he laughs.

“You’re an idiot,” Harry teases. “Now kiss me, you fool.”


End file.
